


How Did You Know This?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Dreidel, Hanukkah, Jewish Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim decides to surprise Blair with his learning some facts about Hanukkah.





	How Did You Know This?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Hanukkah** \- due 2nd Dec/revealed 3rd Dec (1st full day of Hanukkah)
> 
> Prompt Details: While contributors are of course welcome to address Blair's (or anybody else's!) Jewish heritage as part of a response for any Drabble Day, this is the Drabble Day where you *have* to incorporate and preferably focus on something about Hanukkah. (Normally I say you just have to include some passing reference to the prompt. But in this case, since there is only one specifically Jewish prompt, I think it's only fair to set a higher standard...)
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *02* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 3rd  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

** How Did You Know This? **

Jim had been going to the library after work for three days and tonight he picked up all he would need to impress Blair for his Jewish holiday. Jim knew that Blair would be impressed by anything Jim did, and if it took some studying and shopping for it, all the better.

First Jim stopped at a Jewish store he read about online and bought a menorah with nine branches. Jim knew that lighting each candle at night would mean a lot to Blair. Then while he was there he also bought the dreidels to play. It seemed very complicated to Jim, but he was certain that Blair would love showing him how to do it. At least they had some English on them and not only Hebrew. 

The second place Jim stopped was a Jewish bakery and picked up a bag of latkes. Again, Jim didn’t know anything about latkes, but he was about to find out. They told him at the bakery that he had to fry the latke in oil until they were crispy and hot. They were made with potatoes and cheese, so Jim felt like he was safe. 

When Jim arrived home he set the menorah on the kitchen table and put all the candles in it, including the Shamash, which was the middle candle, that they would use to light each of the other candles every night. Jim also got stuffed grape leaves because that was one of Blair’s favorites. Jim put them in the oven and got the oil in the pan ready. He knew that Blair would be home any minute.

*

Blair wondered what was going on with Jim lately. He was avoiding Blair like the plague. Blair couldn’t remember doing anything that would upset Jim, but who knew when it came to his anal roommate and lover. He walked up the stairs in their building and smelled stuffed grape leaves and wondered who the lucky person was. Blair unlocked the door and walked in. He just stood in the doorway and stared at the menorah and the smell of the grape leaves. What was going on?

“Jim, what’s happening?”

“Come on in and sit down and relax. I’ve got some wine for us. I’m making stuffed grape leaves and latkes. Does that sound good tonight?” Jim asked. 

“It sounds perfect. Tonight is the first night of Hanukkah and I was a little blue. Someone’s been busy, I see.”

“I even bought some dreidel so we can gamble our little hearts out after dinner. When do you light the candle?”

Blair smiled at Jim. “Is this where you’ve been for the last three days?”

“Yeah, I wanted to make Hanukkah special for you. I had to learn some things about it first. I’m going to fry the latkes now, so wash up-dinner is almost done.”

“Jim, you don’t like stuffed grape leaves, why would you get them for me tonight?”

“Someone said they were Jewish, so I figured it would be perfect for dinner. The latke is cheese and potato latkes. Does that sound good?” Jim wondered. 

Blair didn’t have the heart to tell Jim that someone told him a story about the grape leaves. It wasn’t a Jewish meal at all. But Blair wasn’t going to ruin this night for anything. It meant so much that he went and bought all this for him.”

Blair washed his hands and set the table. “It smells wonderful in here. Hurry up, I’m starving.”

“I want you to say a Jewish prayer over our meal tonight to make it special, okay?” Jim asked. 

“Sure, I know a few,” Blair said, as they sat down to dinner.

And Blair did say a nice Hebrew prayer before they ate. Jim smiled the entire time. He was enjoying it as much as Blair was. They started to eat and Blair said, “These latkes are so fresh and good. You must have just bought them tonight.”

“I did. I wanted everything to be perfect for us.”

Why did you get a menorah? I have one already,” Blair pointed out. 

“Because I wanted one for us. You know, you and me together.”

“Okay. Works for me.”

They cleaned up the dishes and set the menorah in the middle of the table. Jim lit the middle candle called the Shamash and told Blair to do his thing. 

Blair said some Hebrew words and lit the first candle. He smiled at Jim and said, “This means so much to me, Jim. I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

“Enough to show me how to play this dreidel game?”

Blair threw back his head and laughed. It’s a gambling game, so get ready to lose.”

Blair showed Jim how to play the game and what to do when he read the words. Before long, Jim got it and won some of the games. Blair blew out his candles on the menorah and set it on the kitchen counter for the next night. 

“We’ll do this every night, Blair.”

“Without the grape leaves,” Blair teased. 

“I tried to like them, I just don’t. I’m sorry. I love you.”

“You’re not only my best friend and lover, but you proved that you’re even more than that. Thank you, babe.”

“You’re welcome, Blair. Now how about some more dreidel?”

“Oh my God, you’re addicted to it already. Start the next game and we’ll see who tops tonight.”

“Woo Hoo,” Jim kidded. 

It was a wonderful night and Jim would never have to know that stuffed grape leaves wasn’t part of the custom.

The end


End file.
